memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Maps
| pages = 32 | ISBN = ISBN 0-553-01202-9 | altcover = |}} [[file:Introduction to navigation cover.jpg|thumb|The Introduction to Navigation that came with the Star Trek Maps]]Star Trek Maps was an in-universe reference work published by Bantam Books in . It was the first ''Star Trek'' publication devoted to stellar cartography with fold-out maps, and was released five years after small region maps appeared in the Star Fleet Technical Manual. Subsequent works incorporating 22nd and 24th century information would be released in Star Charts (2002) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library (2013). Publisher's description ;From the back cover :Four deluxe wall maps suitable for framing in stellar four color, pinpointing all the Federation planets, Neutral Zones and beyond. Plus: Official 32-page technical manual. Contents * Introduction ** Historical Background ** Warp Drive ** Warp Speeds * The Charts ** Coordinate Geometry ** Location of the Federation ** The Grid System ** Chart Symbology ** Astrogation Maps * Navigation ** Navigation Computer System ** Position Determination ** Course Calculations ** Aids ** Support Facilities ** Deep Space Procedures ** Near Space Procedures * Regulations ** Ship Requirements ** Deep Space Operations ** Near Space Operations * Voyages of the Enterprise * Appendix: Star System Data Maps Chart A: United Federation of Planets Chart B: Quadrants * Named Planets * Planetary Classification * Space Vessels * Alien Vessels * Buoys and Other Objects Chart C: Enterprise Zone of Patrol * Map of the Klingon Empire * Map of the Romulan Star Empire * System Maps: Deneb, Gamma Vertis, Sol, Talos, Triskelion Chart D: Enterprise Zone of Patrol * Interesting Worlds: Ardana • Babel • Earth • Holberg 917G • Memory Alpha • Organia • Romulus • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 1 • Talos IV • • Yonada * Diagram of the Rigel Star System References Characters :Micah Brack • Zephram Cochrane • Robert Crater • Garth of Izar • John Gill • Kodos • John Masefield • Plato • Alonzo Richter • C.J. Richter • Starships and vehicles : • • • (class F shuttlecraft) • • ( heavy cruiser) • ''DY'' Class sleeper ship • • • Klingon battlecruiser • • • Planet killer • Romulan bird of prey • Space Cruiser • Starliner • Tholian web-spinner • • • Yonada Locations Stations and outposts :Epsilon Outpost (Outpost Epsilon 1 • Outpost Epsilon 2 • Outpost Epsilon 3 • Outpost Epsilon 4 • Outpost Epsilon 5 • Outpost Epsilon 6 • Outpost Epsilon 7 • Outpost Epsilon 8 • Outpost Epsilon 9 • Outpost Epsilon 10 • Outpost Epsilon 11) • Starbase 10 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 18 • Starbase 26 Stars and systems :15 Lyncis • 40 Eridani • Acadia • Alpha Centauri • Argus system • Ariannus • Axanar • Beta Tauri • Clarke's Star • Coridan system • Dimorus • Elba • Halka • Hivehom • Kobol • MacGregor's Star • Makus • Manark • Melkot • Mote Prime • New Caledonia • Omicron Cephei • Pal's Star • Psi 2000 system • Pyris • Rigel • Sahndara • Sol (Sol system) • Talos star group • THX-1138 • UFC 325877 • UFC-113 • Wolmer A • Wolmer B • Wolmer's Star • unnamed stars and systems Stellar classification :O class star • B class star • A class star • F class star • G class star • K class star • M class star • R class star • N class star • S class star • pulsar • neutron star • black hole • binary star • trinary star • variable star • dwarf star • giant star Stellar regions :Andromeda Galaxy • Milky Way Galaxy (Carina-Cygnus Arm • Klingon Neutral Zone • Murasaki 312 • Orion Arm • Perseus Arm • Quadrant 0 • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sagittarius Arm) Planets and planetoids :Acadia III • Alfa 177 • Altair VI • Amerind • Amyclae • Anomaly • Ardana • Argus X • Ariannus IV • Axanar II • Ba • Babel • Beta Tauri II • Cait • Dimorus IV • Earth • Elba II • Eminiar VII • Halka II • Hivehom III • Holberg 917G • Luna • M-113 • MacGregor III • Makus III • Manark IV • Megara • Melkot II • Mone • Mote II • New Caledonia system (New Caledonia III • New Caledonia IV) • Omicron Cephei VI • Organia IV • Psi 2000 • Pyris VII • Rigel I • Rigel II • Rigel III • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VI • Rigel VII • Rigel VIII • Rigel IX • Rigel X • Rigel XI • Rigel XII • Romulus • Ruim • Sais • Sherman's Planet • Talos IV • Tanisse • Toh • UFC 325877 II • • • Wolmer A III • Wolmer B IV • Zion Planetary classification :class A gas giant • class B gas giant • class C reducing planet • class D planet • class E planet • class F planet • class G silicate planet • class H planet • class I planet • class J planet • class K planet • class L planet • class M planet • class N planet • class O planet • planetoid • moon Settlements :Heliopolis • New Aberdeen • New Princeton • New Sacramento • Ophiuchus colony • Tantalus Penal Colony • Terra Four • Terra Five Races and cultures :Andorian • Being • Deltan • Denebian • Denevan • Drella • Ekosian • Excalbian • Gorn • Homo hansonii • Human (Greek • Native American) • Kaferian • Kalar • Klingon • Krell • Medusan • Melkotian • Only • Organian • Orion • Platonian • • Regulan • Romulan • Scalosian • Tellarite • Tholian • Triskelion • Ursulian • Vegan • Vulcan • Zeon • Zetarian States and organizations :Federation (Starfleet • Starfleet Command) • Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Tholian Assembly • United Earth Space Probe Agency • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Central Science and technology :archeology • astrogation • biology • buoy • Central Navigation Beacon • central processing unit • communications relay station • computer • deflector • environmental suit • feudalism • genetic engineering • Industrial Scale • library computer • life support belt • life support system • memory bank • navigation sensor • navigational computer • recorder-marker • science • star chart • starship • structural integrity field • subspace radio • telescope • time • transporter • warning buoy • warp drive • warp field • weapon Measurement :kilometer • light-year • parsec • quadrant • sector • warp factor (warp four • warp six • warp eight) Material and energy :antimatter • carbonic acid • dilithium • gas • ion • kironide • light • matter • mineral • ore • pergium • sodium chloride Ranks and titles :astrogator • Dohlman • navigator • prefect • rank Lifeforms :Aldebaran shellmouth • android • Antarean dryworm • Berengarian dragon • Canis Alfa • Capellan power cat • Dimorusian • dog • dragon • flying parasite • Dikironium cloud creature • insectoid • koala • lifeform • Mellitus • non-corporeal lifeform • Regulan bloodworm • Regulan eel bird • sandbat Publications :Comparative Planetary Anthropology • Fighting Starships • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • General Order 7 • Navigation Techniques • Organian Peace Treaty • The Republic • Sea Fever • Space Operations Handbook • Statutes of Alpha III • Theory of Relativity Other references :20th century • 22nd century • animal • asteroid • asteroid belt • astrogation • atmosphere • Axanar Peace Mission • Berthold radiation • cavern • civil war • civilization • colony • comet • commerce • constellation • coordinates • day • decade • electromagnetism • energy • farming • Federation Security Council • five-year mission • Four Years War • galaxy • government • gravity • humanoid • hyper-aging • insignia • Interstellar Communications Network • ion storm • space station • M-ray • magnetic field • magnetism • matter • mining • navigation • navigation beacon • nebula • New Aberdeen Naval Yards • Nomad probe • nova • ocean • orbit • outpost • outpost monitoring station • planet • planetary classification • plant • plasma • Prime Directive • psychokinesis • quadrotriticale • quasar • radiation • Richter scale of culture • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulan War • shipyard • slavery • space • speed of light • standard orbit • star • star chart • star system • starbase • starliner • stellar cartography • stellar classification • stellar nomenclature • subspace • synchronous parking orbit • Tan Ru • technology • telepathy • treaty boundary quadrant • UFC catalog system • Vegan choriomeningitis • Vegan Tyranny Chronology * Despite being published in 1980, the years assigned for TOS episode events were within four to six years of later-established Memory Beta Chronology dates.'' * Cited years for other events corresponded variously to ''Star Trek's evolving continuity. For example, the date for the Beta VI colony fit well with other references. The Four Years War was cited in the 2240s, within a decade of FASA reference stardates that corresponded to the early 2250s. The date for the Deneva colony was within 20 years of other sources. But Neural's date of discovery became 30 years late due to later published sources. The breaking of the warp four speed barrier was cited in 2243, about a century late ( ). * A key date, the founding of the Federation, was given as 8 May 2127, 34 years prior to the currently accepted date of 12 August 2161 (Memory Beta Chronology). As such, Sol, , Tellar, Andoria, Alpha Centauri, Alpha, Vega, Deneb, Marcos and Izar were cited joining the Federation, in that order, in years ranging from 2127 to 2157. ; 1 million years ago : Extra-galactic civilization left androids on planet ; 10,000 years ago : The star Fabrina went nova ; c. 1930 : Nuclear war destroyed the civilization on Omicron IV ; Early 21st century : Mars became independent ; c. 1950 : Earth Human civilization rated E+ on Richter scale of culture ; 2039 : Seventh planet of Alpha Centauri explored by starliner ; 2050 : Development of warp drive by Zephram Cochrane ; 2053 : Original cochrane units established, equating warp speeds relative to the speed of light ; 2060s : Flying parasites destroyed the civilization on Lavinius V (200 years ago) ; 2060s : Great Awakening on Argelius (two centuries ago) ; 2084 : Ceres expedition lost near Capella ; 2089 : Disappearance of Zephram Cochrane ; Late 21st century : launched ; 2105 : Starliner colonized New Paris ; ~ 2140s : Flying parasites destroyed the civilization on Theta Cygni XII ; c. 2147 : Theta VII colony established ; 22nd century : Terra Four colony established in Alpha III system ; 2160s : Deneva colonized ; 2160s : Period of the Romulan War ; 2166 : Rigel admitted to the Federation ; 2167 : First contact with Sigma Iotia, by the ; 2170 : Terra Five colony established on Eta Serpentis VI ; 2172 : Cait admitted to the Federation ; 2175 : Antos admitted to the Federation ; 2176 : Catulla admitted to the Federation ; 2180s : Rigel V admitted to the Federation ; 2180s : Discovery of Theta Cygni XII ; 2181 : admitted to the Federation ; 2185 : Edos admitted to the Federation ; 2193 : Merak admitted to the Federation ; 2195 : Beta Cygni II colony established ; 2195 : Beta VI colony established p24 ; Early 23rd century : Terraforming and colony established on Planet Q ; 2207 : Aldebaran admitted to the Federation ; c. 2213 : Tarsus IV colony established ; 2215 : Alpha Majoris system discovered ; 2215 : Ardana admitted to the Federation ; 2218: Merak II colony established ; 2221 : Argelius admitted to the Federation ; 2229 : Memory Alpha established ; 2230 : Daran admitted to the Federation ; 2231 : Memory Alpha opened to the public ; 2234 : Beta Ophiuchi admitted to the Federation ; 2238 : Wrigley's Pleasure Planet founded ; 2239 : Aurelia admitted to the Federation ; 2242 : Cygnet admitted to the Federation ; 2240s : Period of the Four Years War ; c. 2248 : Neural discovered ; 2248 : Mantilles admitted to the Federation ; 2250s : Orion slave trade reportedly ended ; 2249 (2250s) : Axanar admitted to the Federation ; 2260 (2264) : Omicron Ceti III colony established ; 2259 : Medusa admitted to the Federation ; 2260 (2264) : 's recorder-marker was recovered by the ; 2259 (2265) : Ingraham B civilization destroyed by flying parasites ; 2260s : Quantum II advancements made to warp drive ; 2261 (2267) : Organian Peace Treaty signed ; 2262 (2267) : Babel Conference held to consider Federation admission for Coridan ; 2262 (2267) : Malurian civilization destroyed by Nomad probe ; 2267 : Delta admitted to the Federation ; 2263 (2268) : The star Minara went nova ; 2263 (2268) : Population of Gideon estimated at 500 billion prior to plague of Vegan choriomeningitis ; 2263 (2269) : The star Beta Niobe went nova ; 2263 (2269) : Memory Alpha sections destroyed by Zetars ; 2264 (2269) : Coridan admitted to the Federation ;stardate 1704.2 : The traveled from Alfa 177 to Psi 2000, 46.4 parsecs distant on a direct bearing, but had to plot a course around a black hole located at coordinates -44.3, -33.9, 46.1. ;stardate 3013.2 : The Enterprise traveled from Starbase 11 to Talos IV, 57.93 parsecs distant, bearing -27.47 mark 236.04. ;stardate 3372.7 : The Enterprise rerouted from Altair VI to by traversing two space lanes. ;stardate 4842.6 : The Enterprise attempted to divert an asteroid from colliding with Amerind. Appendices Background * The fifth chapter provided detailed navigational scenarios experienced by the during its five-year mission. * The appendix included ten pages of planetary reference information emphasizing locations visited by the Enterprise, providing coordinates, Richter scale of culture ratings and other data. See also * * Images sTMsQ2.jpg|Quadrant 2. mone.jpg|Mone. toh.jpg|Toh. tanisse.jpg|Tanisse. romulus maps.jpg|Romulus. sTM Rigel VIII.jpg|Rigel VIII. sTM Rigel schematic.jpg|Rigel. sTM Rigel image.jpg|Rigel. sTM Rigel BC.jpg|Rigel BC. sTM UESP Enterprise.jpg|UESP Enterprise. k class station.jpg|K class. star Trek Maps Cover1.jpg|Cover. star Trek Maps Cover2.jpg|Cover. introduction to navigation cover.jpg|Insert cover. Connections External link * category:reference books